scientia potentia est Volume 1
by Brutus2d
Summary: Putting my toe into the decrpite pool that is , say what you want I really don't care.


Prologue.

Ever hear the phrase "Knowledge is power"? It's an old word, first coined by Francis Bacon. Used to represent what the human mind can do when it wanders freely. Little did he or the rest of humanity really know for quite some time. It was the year 2070, when humanities first scientist accidentally manifested knowledge into a physical form. The first machine that managed to do this was an early experiment on changing matter from one form to another, in an attempt to alleviate world energy and hunger problem. The offspring of this discovery was a laser beam that would be comparable to a sci-fi lightsabre of sorts. However the machines of the time couldn't refine knowledge enough to be anything but big and clunky, so the early history of this discovery was mostly industrial. It wasn't until 2120 that the first portable means of producing an effective beam of knowledge was produced. By now it was also put hand in hand with another discovery...Armor. A soldier who wore the weightless armor could be protected from any bullet or blast in his radius. Firearms were rendered obsolete, but warfare continued. In 2214 the first proverbial "Guns" were produced using knowledged base weaponry spawning the warfare as it is known. Humanity took two divergent paths. The New Knowledged Empire, tried to regulate knowledge, regiment it for its soldiers. The Republic of Thought on the other hand made knowledge free and to be used as the people pleased. The two now fight over the future of humanity. The following saga is that of the future wars, and of the physical birth of the phrase "Knowledge is Power".

Chapter 1.

The raindrops thudded softly against the armor of the first infantry division. All around there were mumbles of discontent and anger at the high command for this move. Among these ranks laid a lowly private…

"Hey Charles" rang out from a group of sergeants. The young man stood up and went over to them, his hair caked in mud. The sergeant who called him said to him a quick manner "We got reports of the enemies lining up over that hill over there. Go check it out." And so with that Charlie had his first real mission on the front. Going over to his gear, he donned the pieces of equipment that would later serve to protect him. Flipping the switch a light blue shielding covered his body, currently protecting him from the rain. Marching slowly steadily towards the prescribed position, a small hillside he got a good look at camp. For as far as the eye could see there were men bustling about, practicing their fighting styles, making breakfast, or just trying to stay out of the rain. Charlie ascended the height of the cliff, almost being a sheer wall, as he neared the point. Crossing over, he looked for the enemy. He muttered profanities to himself seeing none, just more rock. As he turned to to return to base an explosion rang out, hurling charlie straight into the ground. Momentarily shocked, charlie was descended upon by dozens of hidden enemies all having their blades drawn. Grabbing his sword, he got up and brought down in the nearest enemy, cutting through his armor and striking a deep gouge into his chest. Another opponent approached him, and he swung his sword, cutting the mans arm at the shoulder. The former soldier stumbled back and screamed in pain. Jumping back Charlie tried to find high ground as the dozens of blades struck at him, nicked him, slowly taking away bits of his flesh. He slashed at his opponents but was far outmatched. Seeing little escape, he jumped behind him and rolled down the cliff, the armor he had taking the blows. As he rolled down the hill the group of soldiers chased after him, a slow trickle to what would become a great horde. As rolled into the foot of the camp, some veterans had noticed and ran over. Picking him up they carried him away, as the other prepared to meet the early attack, confident in their numbers…

Chapter 2.

Charlie slunk off to a medical tent to get his wounds checked out. All around him there was hustle and bustle as messengers ran to and fro, commanders issued orders, and men prepared their weapons of slaughter. As he entered the medical tent a stench caught him off guard. Inside the bodies men wounded or dying sent shockwaves through his spine. Entering slowly he went to look for a doctor, whilst men begged him for water or good company. After surveying the scene for a few minutes, and deciding he was in no real trouble, he reignited his armor and sword, and returned to the fray. What had once been a small tight knit group of imperial specialist however had now turned into a full scale assault. Charlie approached the battle, his sword held high ready to strike down the nearest opponent, his spirits filled with the drunkenness of youth and comradery. The former would be struck down in a few years, however the former was killed around Charlie as he got closer and closer to the fighting as he saw former friends, on the ground, their entrails amongst them, as they tried to brush the dirt out of their newly created cavities. He got closer and close to the fighting, neon lights blinding the corner of his eyes. Getting in close he barely dodged death as an enemy stepped forward and gave battle, slicing his sword into the ally of Charlie, killing him instantly. He turned to face Charlie, a rage in his eyes seen only in animals.

(Authors Note: CHEEKI BREEKI AVI DAMKI, GET OUT OF HERE STALKER (Aka, I am busy, sorry for only one chapter this week. I'll try to push out three next weekend.)


End file.
